Glaciale Intuition
by SexySpectrum
Summary: Tino ne s'attendait à rien d'autre que de l'ennui en emménageant en Laponie suédoise. Et surtout pas à rencontrer une famille -un peu- particulière. SUFIN ; DENNOR ; ICE? ; TwilightcrossoverUA
1. Les pays sans légendes sont condamnés

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages d'Hetalia ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas -soupir- et le concept des vampires vient de Stephenie Meyer. Oui, honte à moi haha.

**Rating :** M!

**NOTE:** Bon, je vous assure, je pense à cette fic depuis plus de cinq mois. En fait, j'ai imaginé celle là exactement en même temps que mon autre fic d'Hetalia, donc j'en peux plus, il faut que je poste. ;D.

Sinon, j'emprunte à Stephenie Meyer son application des vampires, genre ils brillent, ils peuvent être tous gentils et attendrissants... (j'aime pas spécialement twilight ça se voit? XD) mais mon histoire n'a absolument rien à voir avec celle de Fascination. Pas de mariage, de grossesse et que sais-je encore. J'emprunte juste le concept. Sinon... J'espère sincèrement que cette histoire vous plaira, et je suis vraiment désolée que ce chapitre soit écrit aussi bizarrement ಠ_ಠ . Bref, je suis toute anxieuse... :D

**- **La première partie est une première intro, et la seconde une deuxième! vous voyez c'que je veux dire?

Si vous avez des remarques ou autres, n'hésitez-pas!

* * *

**Tous les pays du monde qui n'ont plus de légendes seront condamnés à mourir de froid.**

* * *

La soirée avait été assez étonnamment gratifiée d'une température clémente. Le vent venant de la mer ne s'était pas manifesté, et la petite ville de Stockholm s'était vue animée par une foule tardive relativement rare

Berwald Oxenstierna habitait dans un petit village à quelques kilomètres seulement de la ville. Le voyage ne prenait pas plus d'une heure, mais il n'aimait pas spécialement traverser les épaisses forêts, particulièrement lors des très longues nuits de novembre. Mais Berwald était un Suédois taillé dans la plus pure tradition de son peuple. Courageux, vaillant et même peut-être un peu téméraire, il était connu dans son village comme étant toujours prêt à aider son prochain, qualité que tous appréciaient. Malheureusement pour lui, il était frappé d'un mal oculaire qui ne tarderait probablement pas à le rendre aveugle, privant le village de sa force. Depuis qu'il avait atteint ses vingt ans, Berwald voyait sa vision se raccourcir au fur et à mesure que les saisons passaient. Au point oú cela en était, maintenant qu'il avait vingt-cinq ans, il devait plisser les yeux pour réussir à distinguer les visages éloignés, et cette continuelle difficulté obligeait son visage à prendre un air peu avenant.

Mais il faisait avec, essayant plutôt de rendre service le plus possible à ceux qui en avaient besoin avant qu'il ne puisse plus rouvrir les yeux. Raison pour laquelle il s'était aventuré hors du village. Mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment, et il savait tout à fait d'où il venait : il avait surpris par deux fois une ombre roder autour du village, dont l'apparence seulement semblait humaine.

En ce temps là, les hommes croyaient volontiers en la présence maléfique du Diable venu pour menacer l'équilibre de leur paix. Et si ce n'était pas lui, Berwald était tout à fait disposé à imaginer que cette figure représentait l'un de ses suppôts.

Il savait que lancer son cheval au galop dans la forêt n'était pas une bonne idée, car les éventuels prédateurs l'enregistreraient immédiatement comme étant une proie. Mais le nœud formé dans son ventre par la pensée de cette chose s'attaquant au personne auxquelles il tenait fut plus forte que la peur inspirée par un ours ou une meute de loup.

Il donna un coup de talon à son cheval qui partit immédiatement au galop. Paradoxalement, il espérait ne jamais arriver au village, car il sentait au fond de lui, qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qu'il allait y trouver. Malheureusement pour lui, il reconnut le feu des premières maisons quelques minutes plus tard. Il pénétra dans l'enceinte, constatant que les gardes avaient quitté leurs postes.

Il descendit de son cheval et avança. Certaines maisons étaient détruites, et toutes étaient ouvertes. Comme si les gens s'étaient précipités dehors. Il fit un pas de plus et s'arrêta, pétrifié.

Au milieu de la route, en tas, toutes les personnes qu'il avait aimées. Ses grand-parents, ses voisins… Et derrière eux, derrière ce tas sanguinolent et terrible de mort, se tenait la figure qui s'était cette fois, découverte.

Il n'avait jamais vu un homme aussi beau. Ses cheveux blonds et sa peau blanche lui donnaient un air presque divin dans cette nuit scandinave. Ses habits, grossièrement coupés, preuve qu'il n'était pas spécialement riche, ajoutaient à son apparence une aura céleste, comme si un ange s'était retrouvé par erreur dans la vulgaire population humaine.

Mais Berwald savait qu'il contemplait la beauté du diable. Son courage sembla s'évanouir. Il lui semblait couler de source que sa vie, ainsi que celle de son village, allait s'arrêter ici, dans les mains d'une créature qu'il était incapable d'identifier.

Elle s'adressa à lui, d'une voix presque enfantine, alors qu'un sourire presque innocent s'étalait sur ses lèvres.

« - Je t'attendais, Berwald. »

La créature avait un accent que le Suédois aurait été inapte à reconnaître. Elle s'approcha de lui, toujours souriante, et alors qu'elle s'était tranquillement arrêtée devant lui, ajouta tout en défaisant les boutons de sa chemise. Berwald aurait aimé pouvoir sortir son poignard et essayer de se défendre. Mais il était pétrifié par l'allure de la chose qui se tenait à moins de vingt centimètres de lui. Fasciné même, par son visage qui possédait toutes les caractéristiques de la perfection…

« - Je suis sûr que nous nous entendrons bien »

Et sans aucun autre avertissement, il se pencha pour lui mordre la poitrine, juste devant son cœur.

Berwald tomba à genoux sous le coup de la douleur. Une longue agonie s'ensuivit, bercée par un chant bizarre qui ne le quitterait jamais totalement : « kol kol kol kol… »

* * *

Tino soupira en reconnaissant la langue utilisée sur les panneaux routiers. Cette fois, c'était sûr, ils venaient de quitter la Finlande pour entrer en Suède. Stupide pays qui avait autrefois asservi le sien, obligeant tous les jeunes Finnois et Finnoise à apprendre cette stupide langue en parallèle à la leur.

Le blond appuya son visage contre la vitre de la voiture et regarda le paysage, si semblable et pourtant si différent de son pays. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre le choix de ses parents qui avaient accepté ce nouveau travail, à des milliers de kilomètre de leur ancienne vie. Tout ça pour des obscures raisons biologiques qu'il ne parviendrait probablement jamais à saisir totalement.

Aller vivre en Laponie suédoise sonnait à ses oreilles comme une punition. Il ne connaissait qu'Helsinki, y ayant habité toute sa vie, et la région environnante. Jamais ses parents et lui n'étaient allés au-delà du cercle polaire. Et même si le froid ne lui faisait pas peur, l'idée de devoir vivre des jours entiers sans soleil… Et des jours entiers sans nuit…le démoralisaient profondément. Il soupira et ferma les yeux. Le voyage allait encore durer un moment, il avait tout intérêt à dormir maintenant. Et s'il pouvait se réveiller dans un an, lorsqu'il devrait partir pour l'université, ce serait génial.

Malheureusement pour lui, il ne parvint pas à s'endormir, et du donc supporter les trois dernières heures du voyage éveillé à contempler les lacs, et les forêts, et les lacs et les forêts, de la Laponie suédoise. Il n'avait aucune envie d'habiter ici, et l'avait bien fait comprendre à ses parents. Mais comme d'habitude, ils ne l'écoutaient que lorsqu'ils en avaient envie, et son avis sur cette question était donc définitivement passé à la trappe.

Finalement, la petite voiture pleine à craquer arriva dans un petit village. Une route principale qui le transperçait, des maisons disposées de chaque côté de la route, un supermarché, une banque, et quelque chose qui ressemblait à une école.

Bienvenue chez toi, pensa lugubrement Tino, qui se demandait déjà comment il n'allait pas mourir d'ennui ici. Pire encore, le soleil ne se levait jamais complètement dans cette période de l'année. Il restait bas dans le ciel, conférant une lueur de « fin d'après-midi » à toutes les heures de la journée.

Ses parents garèrent la voiture devant une maison qui devait probablement être celle du maire de la ville, Tino s'étira et sortit sans se presser de la voiture. Evidemment, il faisait froid. Il serra son manteau un peu plus contre lui et suivit ses parents qui étaient déjà sous le porche de la maison.

Le maire, ou plutôt, la maire, était une femme charmante d'une cinquantaine d'année. Elle les accueilla chaleureusement, leur offrit une tasse de thé – que Tino avala de mauvais cœur – et leur donna les clefs de la maison qu'ils allaient habiter.

En sortant de chez elle, sa mère essaya de lui remonter le moral en insistant sur la gentillesse des suédois de la région. Mais Tino était intimement persuadé qu'ils n'agissaient ainsi que par calcul, et de toute façon, on aurait pu lui présenter le Père Noël qu'il l'aurait trouvé antipathique.

Leur nouvelle maison, bâtie dans le style suédois le plus pur – de couleur rouge et fenêtres agrémentées de bords blancs - était beaucoup plus grande que le petit appartement dans lequel ils vivaient à Helsinki, et Tino dut bien se forcer d'admettre que de ce côté là, en tout cas, il gagnait au change. Un grand salon, une cuisine ainsi qu'une salle à manger en plus de deux salles de bain et de trois chambres, jamais le jeune homme n'aurait pu espéré vivre dans une maison d'une telle taille en Finlande.

Sa chambre comportait deux grandes fenêtres qui donnaient sur une forêt dont les couleurs déjà automnales donnaient l'impression qu'elle s'embrasait. Tino détourna les yeux : d'accord, c'était beau. D'accord, il vivait dans une belle et confortable maison.

Mais c'était bien les deux seuls avantages de vivre dans un endroit pareil.

Ils attendirent longtemps le camion rempli de leurs meubles, qui arriva tard le soir. Tino, fatigué par le voyage trouva la perspective de devoir décharger des tonnes et des tonnes de carton aussi réjouissante que d'aller faire un tour en forêt à deux heures du matin. Et pourtant, sa mère ne lui laissa pas le choix.

À trois heures du matin, il se laissa tomber contre son matelas, posé provisoirement dans un coin de sa chambre. Le lendemain s'annonçait être un jour tout aussi chargé.

Il s'avéra bien vite qu'ils étaient la nouvelle attraction du village. La famille finlandaise arrivant de la capitale, avait forcément des tonnes de choses à dire. Les personnes âgées défilèrent devant leur porte, apportant avec elles ragots et racontars sur les unes et les autres. Mais l'une d'entre elle, qui ne semblait pourtant pas plus vieille que cinquante-cinq ans, aborda un sujet que les autre avaient soigneusement évité. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle venait de Stockholm, et donc que son esprit était plus ouvert que les lapons d'origine ? Ou alors parce qu'elle avait des mœurs « soit-disant » plus libres ? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle se pencha vers sa mère, alors qu'il rangeait les livres dans la bibliothèque qu'il venait de monter. Et il ne put s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille :  
« - J'imagine que personne ne vous en a parlé… »

Mme Mortensen, avait dans le regard l'éclat réjouissant des personnes qui vont divulguer une affaire extrêmement intéressante, et Tino tendit automatique l'oreille.

« - La famille Oxenstierna… Ils vivent dans une énorme villa à l'écart du village, cinq garçons… On ne sait pas vraiment quelle relation ils entretiennent mais… »

Tino arrêta d'écouter. Si _ça_, c'était la plus grosse info de la région, il était plus que probable que ses prédictions soient fondées.

Il allait mourir d'ennui.

* * *

**MERCI**, aux gens qui ont lu cette introduction et **MERCI **à ceux qui laisseraient une review! :D


	2. But very Wise, Was he

**Disclaimer: **Je ne possède pas les personnages d'Hetalia, et c'est d'ailleurs bien dommage. Hahaha. Hem.

**Rating :** M - et ce sera plus rapide que pour Déconstruction _j'espère_. QUOIQUE MAINTENANT QUE J'Y PENSE

**NOTE:** C'est fou, j'adore publier le mercredi! :D J'aimerais bien pouvoir publier quelque chose tous les mercredis héhéhé, je crois que ma vie s'en trouverait embellie. Haha. Sinon par rapport au chapitre. J'ai commencé de l'écrire y'a assez longtemps mais je sais pas, je le trouve vraiment bizarre. J'ai essayé d'écrire d'une autre façon que d'habitude, et je trouve pas ça concluant du tout... :B BREF!

**Je tiens évidemment à remercier les personnes qui ont pris la peine de laisser une review. VOUS ME FAITES DU BIEN JE VOUS LE DIT! :D **

* * *

_Un garçon très étrange_  
_Il était une fois un garçon_

_Et enchanté_

_On dit qu'il errait_  
_Très loin, très loin_  
_Au-delà de la terre et de la mer_  
_Un peu timide et à l'oeil triste_  
_Mais très sage il était_

* * *

Tino ne s'était malheureusement pas trompé.

Il était littéralement en train de mourir d'ennui. Premièrement, il n'avait reçu aucune nouvelles de ses amis d'Helsinki, ce qui était quand même quelque chose de relativement vexant.Même _Ivan_ ne lui avait rien envoyé.Et pourtant, ce type avait passé plus de six mois à le suivre partout.(D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, Tino se rendit compte que malgré sa présence parfois pesante, le Russe commençait à lui manquer, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais crue possible un mois auparavant.)

Bref, il était totalement isolé, dans un village dont la moyenne d'âge semblait être de plus de cinquante ans, avec comme seul compagnon de jeu, son ordinateur.

Et ironiquement, Tino détestait les jeux vidéo.

Il préférait nettement lire, mais, ironie encore, il avait lu la totalité des livres de la bibliothèque de sa chambre (elle n'était pas énorme), et n'avait aucune envie de se replonger dans un livre qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur.

Quant à s'en acheter de nouveaux en « ville », c'était hors de question. Il y avait bien une bibliothèque, mais il était bien trop obstiné dans sa logique de « je vis une vie désespérante » pour avoir envie de faire des efforts.

Bien sûr, il aurait pu partir à la découverte des environs. Les lacs et les gigantesques forêts étaient tout à fait propices à l'exploration. Oui mais… Tino avait une peur terrible des ours, et l'idée de se trouver face à un animal pareil (même si les chances étaient faibles) le convainquirent rapidement qu'il serait bien mieux en sécurité dans sa chambre.

A ne rien faire.

Ce qui n'était, évidemment, pas au goût de sa mère. Une semaine et trois jours après qu'ils se soient tous installés dans la confortable maison, elle monta dans sa chambre d'un pas énergique, bien décidée à le faire bouger.

Le finlandais était allongé sur son lit, ses écouteurs sur les oreilles, et le regard perdu dans le vague. Agacée par le comportement de son fils, elle les attrapa d'une main et déclara d'une voix presque en colère :**  
**« - Cette fois, c'est assez ! Sors ! Bouge ! Va voir les environs ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te dit qu'il n'y a vraiment personne de ton âge ici hein ? »

Tino soupira et se releva lentement :  
« - Tu veux que j'aille faire quoi dehors ? »

Prise de court, sa mère réfléchit une seconde avant de répondre :  
« - Va faire des courses. Ah. Voila, excellente idée. »

Tino se leva donc, plein de mauvaise volonté, et descendit lentement les escaliers avant de se diriger dans la cuisine où sa mère était déjà en train de faire une liste des courses qui lui sembla plus remplie qu'un bottin téléphonique.

Il soupira de mauvaise grâce, mais saisit quand même le billet – mettre Mme. Väinämöinen en colère n'était pas exactement ce que l'on pourrait qualifier d'une bonne idée- .

Génial, juste génial. Pensa-il en sortant de sa maison.

Il ne restait plus que trois semaines avant qu'il ne doive recommencer les cours, et donc, par conséquent, plus que trois semaines et un an avant qu'il ne puisse aller à l'université, (en Finlande de préférence). En résumé, il n'avait qu'un an à tenir avant de pouvoir quitter cet endroit lugubre.

La Laponie Suédoise n'était absolument pas un « endroit lugubre », pour être honnête. La nature avait tous les droits, et même s'il faisait froid, les paysages magnifiques dans lesquels était perdu le village, avaient quelque chose de féeriques. Mais Tino ne remarquait rien de tout ça, trop occupé à regretter son ancienne vie.

Contrairement à ce que pourrait laisser entendre son état d'esprit, Tino n'était ni quelqu'un de blasé, ni quelqu'un de particulièrement déprimé.

A Helsinki il était plutôt connu comme un garçon sympathique (qui avait peut-être un peu tendance à trop boire les quelques fois où il décidait de se montrer à une fête) et absolument pas difficile à vivre. Mais il venait d'être propulsé dans un environnement qui lui paraissait hostile, et dans lequel il n'arrivait pas à trouver sa place. Personne n'avait le même âge que lui, et il le savait très bien. Il y avait quelques enfants en bas âge mais c'était tout. Les jeunes avec qui il allait avoir des cours étaient des lapons qui résidaient avec leurs familles à des kilomètres hors du village.

Lui et ses cheveux blonds et son air européen, il allait vraiment réussir à se fondre dans la masse, c'était certain.

Arrivé devant le supermarché, il soupira une dernière fois. Il devait changer d'attitude, sinon c'était évident qu'il allait rester isolé pendant un an. Et Tino aimait bien avoir des amis… Ou tout du moins, avoir une vie sociale.

Il sortit lentement la liste de la poche de sa veste, et commença à chercher les ingrédients écrits sur celle-ci. Il n'était venu dans l'établissement qu'une fois avec sa mère, et eut donc du mal à repérer les différentes choses.

Franchement, ce supermarché était étonnamment grand pour cette « ville »… ou devait-il l'appeler « village » ? Il ne savait pas trop comment qualifier l'endroit où il avait atterri… C'était petit, mais comparé aux autres villages de la région, l'endroit méritait peut-être le statut de ville.

Enfin bref. Ça lui était passablement égal.

Et c'est là, en débouchant sur l'allée qui menait vers le présentoir des Cds, et des DVDs, qu'il les vit pour la première fois.

Il aurait été incapable de se l'expliquer, mais son regard fut immédiatement happé par les deux hommes qui se tenaient presque en face de lui. L'un était grand, avec des cheveux… Dorés ? En bataille, et l'autre avec des cheveux aussi blonds que lui, mais coiffés élégamment et retenus par une pince en forme de croix.

Comme celle sur le drapeau de la Finlande, pensa Tino en souriant, avant de se rappeler que la Suède possédait la même, mais dans une autre couleur.

Ces deux hommes (ou garçons ? Le plus petit semblait réellement jeune) étaient tous les deux absorbés par le choix des films que le supermarché proposait. Ils en avaient déjà quelques uns dans les mains et ils ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué que Tino s'était quasiment arrêté pour les regarder.

Parce qu'une chose était absolument certaine. Tous les deux, ils étaient … magnifiques. Même si c'était idiot de penser quelque chose comme ça de deux mecs dans un supermarché, ce fut le premier adjectif qui se forma dans l'esprit du Finlandais. Il avait l'impression de se trouver en présence de statues grecques, dont chaque détail aurait été ciselé avec une attention énorme. Un peu gêné par le fil de ses pensées, (quand même, reluquer des hommes ne faisait pas partie de ses habitudes) et par l'idée qu'ils puissent le surprendre, il continua, et peut-être un peu trop rapidement pour que cela puisse être discret, sa route.

Sans savoir que les deux hommes avaient été parfaitement conscients de sa présence.

Les jours passèrent d'une manière terriblement lente. Tino n'avait toujours rien à faire, mais sa mère se chargeait de l'occuper en lui assignant diverses tâches, toutes plus ennuyantes les unes que les autres.

De plus, comme ses parents avaient déjà sympathisés avec tous leurs voisins, ce fut bientôt un concert de visites qui le tirèrent –plus ou moins- de son ennui.

C'était vrai que les gens étaient sympathiques. Aucun d'entre eux n'était du genre bougon, au contraire des nombreux voisins qu'ils avaient à Helsinki. Et presque malgré lui, Tino commença à apprécier la compagnie de certaines personnes. Une vieille Suédoise, par exemple, avait le don de lui raconter des histoires sur sa vie toutes plus intéressantes les unes que les autres. Mais aussi passionnante fut elle, elle ne pourrait jamais remplacer _un_ compagnon du même âge, que Tino désespérait de rencontrer.

Quant à la rentrée, Tino commençait sérieusement à la craindre. Il avait peur d'être mis à l'écart, ou pire encore, de devenir le bouc émissaire des autres élèves. A tous les coups, il allait être le seul à ne pas être Lapon, et allait en subir les conséquences.

Finalement, le jour fatidique arriva. Tino essaya pendant toute la matinée de ne pas penser à ce qui allait l'attendre l'après-midi, mais c'était peine perdue.

Il savait très bien parler Suédois, étant donné que c'était la deuxième langue nationale de la Finlande, mais il avait peur de ne pas assez la maîtriser pour les cours de math, par exemple.

Et à côté des soucis purement scolaires, il y avait également ceux de l'intégration qui l'inquiétaient de plus en plus, et particulièrement l'idée de devoir commencer l'école en plein milieu du semestre alors que tous les élèves se connaissaient déjà.

Il avait toujours été plutôt bon pour se faire des amis, mais là… Il n'était vraiment pas sûr d'y arriver.

À une heure de l'après-midi, une demi heure avant que les cours ne commence, il sortit à contre cœur de sa maison. Chaque pas le rapprochait de l'école du village, et l'idée de devoir faire face à des regards curieux lui tordait l'estomac… Enfin, du moment qu'ils n'étaient pas tous déjà hostiles à sa présence…

A ce moment là, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir le caractère de son ancien « ami » Russe : avoir cette capacité de ne pas donner la moindre attention à ce que les gens pensent..

Il secoua la tête, essayant de se ressaisir. S'il commençait à envier le caractère du type qui lui avait tenu la jambe pendant des mois au point qu'il avait dû utiliser tout son self contrôle pour ne pas lui hurler dessus, ce n'était vraiment pas un bon signe.

Le bâtiment qui lui servirait de lycée apparut enfin devant lui. Il était plutôt petit, ce qui était logique étant donné le nombre d'habitants dans les environs, et ses briques étaient d'une couleur pourpre.

Tino avait toujours été le premier à critiquer le lycée d'Helsinki. Enorme, en béton gris, il le surnommait « la prison » et le trouvait totalement déprimant.

Mais, devant son nouvel établissement scolaire, il se rendit compte à quel point l'apparence n'était pas importante pour ce genre de choses… Ce qui était important c'était plutôt ce qu'il y avait à _l'intérieur_. Malgré l'apparence soignée, la cour d'école pleine de verdure et parsemée d'espaces accueillants, il n'y avait que des étrangers à l'intérieur. Et probablement pas une personne qui aurait envie d'être son ami.

Il soupira et passa les grilles qui menaient à sa nouvelle école. Le drapeau suédois et le drapeau lapon étaient fièrement accrochés sur une des façades du bâtiment ce qui acheva de la terroriser.

Il inspira difficilement : La porte s'approchait de plus en plus. Dans la lettre que l'école lui avait envoyée, on lui avait indiqué qu'il était censé aller au secrétariat pour recevoir quelques indications avant de rejoindre sa classe.

A la minute où il entra dans le bâtiment, il sût qu'il allait le détester à jamais. Tout était fait pour que les élèves trouvent l'intérieur charmant. Du moins, c'était ce que Tino supposait. Il y avait de grandes fenêtres, des tableaux (probablement faits par des élèves) et tous les murs étaient de la même couleur rouge. Et cela lui donna envie de vomir. Enfin, cela avait peut-être plutôt rapport avec le fait que son cauchemar s'approchait de plus en plus… (C'est-à-dire sa confrontation avec les autres élèves)

Trouver le secrétariat ne fut pas quelque chose de difficile. C'était la seule pièce dont les murs donnant sur le couloir étaient transparents et la fonction de la pièce était écrite en gros sur une des parois.

Rassemblant tout son courage, Tino passa la porte et entra dans la pièce. Le secrétaire, un homme d'âge mur qui semblait excessivement avenant, lui sourit de toutes ses dents avant de lui dire :  
« Tino Väinämöinen, c'est ça ? »

L'idée qu'un nouvel élève fut un tel événement acheva la confiance de Tino. C'était loupé pour une entrée discrète dans la classe. Si même le secrétaire savait qui il était _avant_ qu'il ne doive se présenter… En même temps, c'était justement son travail, accueillir lesnouveaux élèves…Du coup, peut-être qu'il aurait plus de chance avec les professeurs, qui auraient normalement dû, s'il s étaient comme à Helsinki, être beaucoup plus laxistes dans leurs activités…

Tino hocha timidement la tête.

Mr. Svensson, il s'était présenté, glissa une feuille sous ses yeux. Il reconnu le bâtiment dans lequel il était, et trouva l'idée de lui donner un plan assez ridicule. Sérieusement, Le lycée était un million de fois plus petit que celui dans lequel il était à Helsinki… Après lui avoir fait signer une reconnaissance d'admission et expliqué où était sa classe (salle 12), Tino quitta le secrétariat pour se rendre, d'un pas lourd, vers la prochaine (et la pire) étape de sa rentrée c'est-à-dire, sa rencontre avec ses futurs camarades de classe. D'après cequ'il avait compris, il n'aurait pas de « réels » cours aujourd'hui. Juste une présentation (en parlant de présentation, il espérait de tout son cœur qu'il n'aurait pas à se lever et à dire ses hobbys ainsi que d'où il venait…) de la suite du semestre. Rien de très important. Le Bac n'était que pour dans un an, et il avait bien assez de temps pour se préparer à l'idée de devoir passer des examens dans une langue qu'il n'avait pas spécialement l'impression de maîtriser.

Il arriva finalement devant la salle de classe, devant laquelle était rassemblé une dizaine de jeunes. Il les étudia discrètement du regard, sentant son appréhension augmenter à chacune des secondes.

Les autres étudiants le regardèrent un sourcil levé, visiblement entrain de le juger. Il avait bien deviné, ils étaient tous typés lapons. Avec des yeux bridés et une peau plus brune que celle des Suédois « du Sud ».

Il avala difficilement quand il vit qu'ils reprenaient leur discussion sans lui adresser ni un signe de reconnaissance (un geste de la tête, par exemple), ni une quelconque salutation.

Conclusion : ses craintes s'étaient avérées vraies. Il serra les dents, essayant de ne pas penser à la solitude dans laquelle il allait forcément être plongé pendant deux ans. Pas d'amis, personne de son âge dans le village … et tous les jeunes habitants dans les environs semblant être prêts à le détester**.**

Il décida de se placer contre un des murs du couloir et attendit le professeur. Il se réjouissait de pouvoir rentrer chez lui pour pouvoir se morfondre. Il savait que partir de la Finlande était une très mauvaise idée. Si seulement ses parents l'avaient écouté…

Mais soudain, alors qu'il s'était plus ou moins résigné à ne pas avoir de contact avec ses camarades, un jeune homme arriva devant eux. En posant ses yeux sur lui, Tino se souvint immédiatement des deux hommes qu'il avait vu dans le supermarché, il n'y avait pas deux semaines. Le garçon qui se trouvait en face d'eux leur ressemblait énormément tout en étant diffé avait des cheveux blonds décoiffés, de grands yeux bleus et surtout, d'énormes sourcils qui auraient probablement été horribles sur quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Mais il était aussi horriblement beau. Comme si son visage avait été crée à l'aide d'outil géométriques et non pas par un hasard chromosomique.

Il se tourna soudainement vers lui, et il lui sourit amicalement. Les autres élèves ne lui avaient rien dit non plus, même s'ils étaient évidents qu'ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de le fixer. Détourner le regard d'un garçon pareil semblait tenir du sacrilège.

« - Tu es Tino non ? Tout le monde parle de toi. »

Le finlandais hocha timidement la tête, plus qu'heureux d'avoir tout de même trouvé quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait avoir un contact.

« - Moi c'est Peter ! Peter Oxenstierna ! »

Un peu gêné, il y avait quelque chose de franchement déroutant dans l'idée de se faire interroger par une personne méritant de faire des défilés de mode, Tino se présenta à son tour. Peut-être que son séjour en Laponie n'allait pas être aussi horrible qu'il ne l'avait craint.

* * *

Lituanie entra timidement dans la « salle à manger ». La pièce était comme à son habitude plongée dans l'obscurité et la seule source de lumière venait du chandelier installé sur la table. Leur maître était assis d'une manière décontractée sur le siège le plus imposant, le regard déjà fixé sur lui, souriant de la même manière qu'un tigre sourit à l'agneau qu'il a l'intention de manger. Il venait de rentrer, et Lituanie avait l'intention de lui demander les détails de sa longue escapade en Finlande. Enfin… Longue. A leur échelle, les années passaient comme des mois. D'après la conversation qu'il avait surpris entre Belarus et Ukraine, il avait _enfin_ trouvé quelqu'un de satisfaisant.

Arrivé au centre de la pièce, il le salua le plus respectueusement possible. Russie avait l'air particulièrement satisfait. L'aura malveillante qu'il était capable de dégager semblait se répandre dans toute la pièce. Lituanie déglutit lorsque l'odeur entêtante du sang attaqua ses narines, il était persuadé que s'il baissait les yeux de quelques centimètres, il verrait un ou deux corps gisant _sans vie_.

« - Vous avez trouvé Finlande ? »

Russie le regarda plein de malice :  
« - Je sais depuis longtemps que c'est lui le bon. J'espère simplement que Suède et Danemark ne me soupçonneront pas _tout de suite_, une fois que j'aurai passé à l'action. »

« - Suède et Danemark ? » S'étonna Lituanie. Ils avaient quitté la maison il y avait bien longtemps et on entendait parler d'eux très sporadiquement.

« - Ils habitent dans le même village que lui. »

Lituanie frissonna en entendant les habituels « kolkolkol » émaner de son « chef ». Effrayé par la tournure que prenaient les événements, il s'empressa de quitter la pièce, sous le regard amusé de Russie.

* * *

**OLALA - air sarcastique- QUEL SUSPENSE! **

**Piikasa:** Oh ce que ça peut me faire... Plaisir... -haussement de sourcils suggestifs- hIHIHI JE T'AIME AUSSI ALORS! Et oui, je suis une machine à réciproquer! ... Ce verbe existe vraiment? hahah, il est pas souligné en rouge! (C'est passionnant ce que je suis en train d'écrire dis donc... Désolée. Hem) Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires, je suis contente si l'introduction t'a plu! :D Ce chapitre est horrible, j'ai méga honte, mais fallait que je publie aujourd'hui je me l'étais prooomis D: OUI SUFIN SUFIN! J'ADORE CE COUPLE C'EST DU BONHEUR EN BOITE! Alala, ça me rend heureuse rien que de penser à Suède et Finlande. J'ai vraiment un problème en ce moment... Je dois avoir les hormones en augmentation libre! AHHH NOOON! Bref merci beaucoup pour la review, c'est super sympa de ta part! :D a+!

**Merci** évidemment à : **emimix3**, **Akuma no Uta**, **Norkia **et **Abigel**

Petite note sans grand rapport:** Premièrement:** Ce Vendredi, 4 mars, c'est la nuit du FOF, à partir de 20h30, certaines personnes donnent un thème et on a 1 heure pour y répondre! J'ai pour l'instant participé qu'une fois et c'était vraiment super sympa. Je me permet donc de faire de la pub! :D Il suffit de taper "Nuit du FOF" sur google et vous allez trouver, j'en suis sûre! (Si une autiste de l'ordinateur comme moi l'a fait, pourquoi pas vous? :D) **Deuxièment**: Le fandom d'Hetalia risque de souffrir avec moi vendredi puisque je participe à la nuit du FOF. HA HA HA. Craignez mes OS complètement nuls! **Troisièmement:** J'écris en ce moment une courte fic (cinq chap max) RusUs, un énorme one shot RusUS et un autre énorme One shot USUK. Hm je prend du retard dans à peu près tout à cause de ça Désolée. Et **dernièrement**, prochain upload de fic à chapitre sera Déconstruction! Voila!

**MERCI D'AVOIR LU ET MERCI A CEUX QUI PRENDRAIENT LA PEINE DE LAISSER UNE REVIEW. C'EST TERRIBLEMENT SYMPA DE VOTRE PART.**


	3. Lurking in the Shadows

**Disclaimer: **Malheureusement, ou heureusement, hein, ça dépend du point de vue, je ne possède absolument rien. Et mon côté capitaliste le déplore haha!

**Rating :** M (mais c'est pas pour tout de suite. Quoique haha!)

**NOTE: **OH MY GODDDDD, Je suis tellement DESOLEE! Je comprendrais parfaitement que vous décidiez de ...je sais pas...au hasard...ME LYNCHER pour l'attente ENORME que je vous fais subir. (En même temps, c'est pas comme si vous attendiez la suite des mes fics... -MOMENT TRAGIQUE-, mais ça me plaît de me faire l'illusion que j'ai des lecteurs haha! Bref, je suis vraiment sincèrement désolée, vous n'avez pas idée. D: Je promets d'essayer d'être plus rapide. Vraiment! Je le promets! Haha! (je promets d'essayer, hein, pas d'être plus rapide OHOHOH, je suis drôle! ...hem.)

Ensuite, c'est vrai qu'Hetalia... J'adore toujours le concept de BASE et les PERSONNAGES, et les AUTEURS DE FANFICTIONS/DESSINATEURS DE FANARTS, mais j'avoue avoir un peu des problèmes avec l'auteur du manga. Je sais pas, j'ai découvert y'a peut-être une semaine que chaque personnage avec un "double maléfique" ou je sais pas quoi, genre Amérique avec une batte de baseball avec des clous (si quelqu'un est plus au courant, s'il vous plait expliquez-moi! hahah) Et je sais pas, j'avais déjà du mal avec les hommes/femmes et les chats...Enfin bref, je reste OLDSCHOOL.

**Bref encore désolée, et merci à toutes les personnes qui continue à avoir de l'intérêt pour mes fanfictions, que ce soit celle-là ou les autres! MERCIIIIIII**

**Ps:** Ce chapitre, c'est de la merde, je suis désolée!

* * *

**Lurking in the Shadows**

* * *

L'après-midi passa très vite. Assis à côté Peter, il apprit bien vite que celui-ci faisait partie des « cinq garçons qui vivent isolés dans les bois », et qu'ils étaient tous plus ou moins cousins. Peter était resté très évasif sur la question, précisant quand même que l'un d'entre eux, Ber-quelque chose- (il avait bizarrement hésité sur le prénom) faisait office de père adoptif.

Tino n'avait pas osé poser de question sur les vrais parents de Peter, d'une part parce qu'après seulement deux heures, cela semblait être une question un peu indiscrète, mais aussi parce qu'en lui apprenant qu'il était adopté, le visage de son camarade s'était soudainement teinté d'une espèce de haine que le blond n'avait pas comprise.

En sortant de l'école, en fin d'après-midi, Tino fut stupéfait de voir qu'une voiture de sport probablement très chère attendait son nouvel ami. Et il constata que les deux garçons qu'il avait croisé dans le super marché la semaine précédente faisaient partie de la « famille » de Peter, puisque celui-ci, après l'avoir salué, se dirigea dans leur direction, et tous trois montèrent dans la voiture avant de s'en aller.

Tino suivit des yeux la voiture jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de vue. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose d'étrange, presque de déplacé à propos de Peter. Pas parce qu'il vivait avec quatre autres garçons dans la forêt, ça encore, cela pouvait être une lubie de citadin. Et vu la voiture qu'ils utilisaient ils devaient être incroyablement riches. Non, ce qui lui paraissait étrange était plutôt le fait qu'ils soient tous aussi beaux. ça mettait Tino carrément mal à l'aise. Il était habitué à des filles mignonnes et des garçons plus ou moins physiquement bien faits, bien sûr. Mais Peter et les deux autres, ils étaient vraiment _trop_ beau. Il passa une de ses mains sur son visage et soupira. Ce n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes de s'extasier sur le physique de ses camarades et encore à plus forte raison quand ceux-ci étaient des garçons.

Sa soirée fut banale, comme allaient l'être, il en avait bien peur, toutes les suivantes. Il regarda la télé pendant une heure, fit semblant de faire ses devoirs, il n'en avait pas encore vraiment, et alla se coucher après avoir pris son repas. Vivre en Laponie. Quelle idée ses parents avaient eue.

Le lendemain, il retrouva Peter avec qui il passa sa journée.

Et les jours défilèrent, tous semblables les uns aux autres.

Ce rythme abrutissant finit même par ne plus le déranger. Toutes ses journées se ressemblaient, et même si ses parents lui avaient gentiment offert un chien, (pour qu'il sorte plus – vu qu'il devait le promener -) , il s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans une torpeur passive. Il commençait même à désespérer de retrouver un quelconque entrain. L'enthousiasme semblait l'avoir complètement quitté, et il se demandait s'il ne déprimait par _sérieusement,_ dans le sens qu'il allait bientôt arrêter de manger et finir par avoir des idées, disons, noires.

Il soupira en posant son sac par terre et se laissa tomber sur le siège de son bureau, avant de laisser son regard traînasser autour de lui. La classe de biologie n'avait bien sûr rien en soi de fascinant. Elle ressemblait à toutes les salles de biologie du pays, et il s'attendait avec une certaine dose de désespoir à ce que ce cours soit aussi ennuyant, long, et fastidieux que les autres. Apparemment, puisque la majorité des élèves étaient lapons et qu'ils travaillaient en même temps avec leurs parents, l'école était un peu en retard par rapport au programme. Tino s'était donc vu obligé de suivre un programme qu'il avait terminé quelques mois plus tôt.

Comme à son habitude, Peter arriva quelques secondes en avance. Il était toujours le dernier à arriver, ce qui lui assurait l'attention totale des autres élèves. Le finlandais n'avait pas particulièrement l'impression que Peter faisait partie de ces gens qui ont perpétuellement besoin d'avoir l'attention de la terre entière sur eux, mais quand même, quand il le voyait arriver, toujours aussi resplendissant dans la salle de classe morne et banale, la démarche assurée et le regard confiant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que peut-être, Peter faisait exprès d'arriver précisément à l'heure.

Il s'assit à côté de lui en lui adressant un petit sourire et sortit son classeur avant de l'ouvrir devant lui. - ça va ? » lui demanda ensuite le blond avec un grand sourire qui illuminait ses yeux d'une manière renversante.

Tino était toujours étonné de voir que même à sept heures du matin, Peter était en forme comme s'il ne s'était pas levé une heure auparavant.

Il hocha la tête, lui, se sentant toujours aussi fatigué que quand son réveil l'avait réveillé. La vie était injuste. D'un côté il y avait lui, banal et insignifiant, et de l'autre il y avait des gens comme Peter. Ça avait en tout cas de quoi lui remonter le moral.

Il posa son coude sur la table, appuya son visage contre sa main, et regarda avec un ennui croissant le professeur se lever de son bureau pour s'approcher du tableau. Et voilà, 45 minutes de supplice.

Peter qui semblait toujours trouver une ou deux choses à faire pendant les cours qui l'ennuyaient, (d'ailleurs, nouvelle chose que Tino ne comprenait pas à son sujet, il avait beau ne jamais prendre de notes et ne jamais travailler, Peter avait les meilleurs résultats de leur classe, et même probablement de leur année. Injuste.) lui sourit avant de lui tendre un bout de papier sur lequel était dessiné la grille du morpion.

Une autre chose troublant par rapport à Peter, était que bien qu'ils se considéraient mutuellement comme des amis (enfin, Tino espérait que l'autre garçon le pensait de lui d'une telle manière), ils ne partageaient pas grand chose. En fait, Peter restait extrêmement vague sur la manière dont il passait sa vie, sur les gens qui habitaient avec lui et sur toutes ses activités. Il ne connaissait que le Peter-de-l'école, et le Peter-hors-de-l'école était pour lui un parfait inconnu.

En plus, il n'avait jamais recroisé un membre de sa famille, ce qui était aussi assez bizarre. D'accord, il ne sortait pas beaucoup, et donc il ne pouvait pas vraiment juger des allées et venues des autres habitants de la petite ville slash village, mais aucun de ses « cousins » n'étaient dans le coin, sauf pour un éventuel passage au supermarché. C'était à se demander de quoi ils vivaient.

(Peter lui avaient dit qu'ils étaient tous dans la même entreprise et qu'ils travaillaient chez eux, mais il n'avait pas paru convainquant.)

Enfin bref, si Tino avait été quelqu'un de paranoïaque, ou alors s'il avait aimé se mêler de la vie privée des gens, cette famille aurait eu de quoi attiser sa curiosité. Mais il n'était certainement pas comme ça, et très franchement, même si de temps en temps il était nostalgique de l'époque où il avait eu une bonne poignée d'ami, et où il pouvait être sûr que quelqu'un viendrait sonner chez lui le soir, que ce soit pour regarder un DVD ou sortir quelques heures, il n'était pas assez désespéré pour essayer de tirer les vers du nez à quelqu'un qui apparemment n'avait pas envie d'expliciter sa vie privée.

En fait, quand il y repensait – et ça lui arrivait assez régulièrement – il se rendait compte à quel point son ancienne vie lui manquait.

La journée poursuivit son cours pas différemment de toutes les autres. À deux heures, ils se dirigèrent en histoire, et à quatre heures, il salua Peter qui, après lui avoir fait un signe de la main en souriant, se dirigea avec nonchalance vers la voiture de ses cousins, cousins qui comme d'habitude, l'attendaient appuyés négligemment contre le capot. Tino les regarda alors qu'ils échangeaient un ou deux mots, enfin le plus grand et Peter se parlaient, alors que celui qui ne paraissait pas beaucoup plus âgé qu'eux se contentait de les fixer du regard. Jusqu'à ce que celui-là, précisément, Tino ne savait pas son nom, (il n'avait pas osé demander des détails sur les deux-garçons-du-supermarché), posa ses yeux sur lui.

Immédiatement et inexplicablement, Tino sentit ses entrailles se glacer. C'était comme si, même une dizaine de mètres plus loin, il était capable de voir _à travers_ lui et de contempler ses moindres pensées sans effort. Il détourna vivement le regard, et sans un dernier regard pour Peter, prit le chemin de sa maison.

Il avait à peine fait dix mètres qu'il sentit une main s'abattre avec force sur son épaule. Il tressaillit et se retourna vivement. Un des cousins de Peter, le plus grand au cheveux châtain et au sourire immense le regardait avec insistance.

-Il paraît que tu viens d'Helsinki, j'adore cette ville, tu sais que j'y ai vécu pendant un moment ? »

Tino hocha lentement la tête. Ça n'avait strictement aucun sens, surtout qu'il ne lui avait jamais parlé, et une entrée en matière pareille était un peu bizarre.

Peter s'approcha et lui sourit en enlevant au passage la main du plus grand – dont le nom lui était toujours inconnu – délicatement.

-Ce que Da...L..Lars essaye de te dire » déclara-t-il en souriant « c'est qu'il aimerait bien que tu viennes chez nous demain pour que vous pussiez parler de vos expériences Finlandaise. »

Tino hocha la tête avec raideur, et accepta l'invitation, se demandant ce que cela pouvait bien pouvoir dire.

OOo

-Tu es vraiment sûr de ce que tu as vu ? » Demanda Sealand avec inquiétude à la seconde où ils étaient les trois enfermés dans la voiture. Tous pensaient à la figure lugubre de Russie, son air terrifiant et surtout la supériorité certaine qu'il aurait face à eux dans un affrontement.

-Pour la troisième fois, oui. » répondit Norvège alors qu'il posait ses pieds sur le tableau de bord. «Mais pour la troisième fois aussi... » il tourna la tête vers Danemark « je ne disais pas ça pour que tu lui coures après, et que tu _l'invites_. » Son ton était toujours aussi calme, mais inexplicablement sa contrariété était assez claire.

Danemark grimaça en mettant la clef dans le contact : « Et je te dis pour la deuxième fois que si Russie décide de traîner dans le coin, je veux savoir _pourquoi_. »

Ils échangèrent les trois un regard. Sealand reprit :

-Rien ne dit qu'il va « traîner dans le coin », Tino l'a vu alors qu'il était en _Finlande_. »

-ça reste sur le territoire qu'il nous a attribué. » ajouta Danemark en appuyant sans doute trop fort sur l'accélérateur « Russie n'est pas annonciateur de bonnes nouvelles, depuis quand il vient faire des visites amicales ? »

-Il l'a juste probablement trouvé à son goût. » déclara Norvège « Il a envie de jouer avec sa proie avant de la manger, je pense qu'il faut juste qu'on reste en dehors de tout ça. »

-Oui mais Tino ne correspond pas au profil des proies de Russie » lança Sealand semblant pensif « J'ai peur qu'on soit visé. »

Norvège roula des yeux, mouvement qui passa inaperçu à cause de sa place dans la voiture :

-J'aurais mieux fait de me taire. »

OOo

-Tes voisins ne trouvent pas étrange qu'un jeune homme paraissant au maximum avoir la trentaine passe son temps à faire du jardinage ? »

Angleterre se redressa, avant de regarder par dessus son épaule.

-France. » répondit-il avec un plaisir feint. « Je me disais que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu le _bonheur_ de t'apercevoir. »

Le blond lui adressa un sourire aussi hypocrite que la réponse de l'anglais et changea son parapluie de main.

-Il faut qu'on parle, je suis porteur de nouvelles disons...déroutantes. »

Angleterre se tourna cette fois complètement, les mains toujours occupées par le sécateur avec lequel il taillait ses roses quelques minutes plus tôt.

-A quel sujet ? »

France soupira et répondit : « Prusse. »

Le plus petit secoua la tête, l'air absolument méprisant et fit claquer son sécateur :

-Parmi toutes les choses qui m'intéressent, et crois-moi elles sont nombreuses et variées, je dois avouer que tout ce qui concerne Prusse... »  
France ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase.

-Il a été attaqué, et apparemment, il s'en est sorti parce qu'il a eu de la _chance_. »

Le blond haussa des sourcils :

-Tu vois, ça ne m'étonnes même pas. De plus, la personne – chose qui l'a attaquée avait probablement une raison valable pour le faire. Si je n'avais pas reçu l'ordre express de Russie de ne pas lui briser la nuque, tu pourrais me mettre sur la liste des suspects, mon cher. »

France soupira en voyant la mauvaise foi évidente de son « meilleur ennemi ».

-Et bien, je passais juste pour te confier mes peurs quant à des ennemis dangereux, mais comme je vois que tes roses t'intéressent plus... »

Angleterre les regarda un instant.

-Je t'inviterais bien à manger » commença l'anglais avec ironie « mais un troisième meurtre « satanique » dans le village risquerait de me mettre en péril. »

France ricana et regarda le grand jardin :

-Quand est-ce que tu rentres à Londres ? J'ai eu un mal fou à te débusquer. »

Ils tournèrent les deux la tête pour contempler la moto qui venait d'arriver, et plus particulièrement le jeune homme qui en était descendu et qui s'approchait de la boîte aux lettres, les mains chargées de ce qui était sans doute le courrier du propriétaire de la maison.

Le sourire d'Angleterre s'agrandit alors qu'il sentait ses narines frémir. Conséquence de l'odeur émanant du facteur qui était occupé à remonter sur son moyen de transport.

-J'avais l'intention de rentrer demain, mais tu sais, je crois bien que je vais rester encore un petit moment. »

Ils se regardèrent en souriant, alors que le bruit du moteur s'évanouissait.

-Bon choix. Si je n'avais pas à partir dès ce soir pour l'Espagne, j'essayerais de profiter de son sang avant toi. »

Angleterre ricana.

OOo

-Tu as fait _**quoi**_? »

Pour Sealand, Norvège et Islande, vivre avec Suède et Danemark était source d'un divertissement sans fin.

En fait, les combats de coqs, (ou de mâles en chaleur – comme aimait les appeler Norvège avec un air dédaigneux quand ils en venaient aux mains) étaient un phénomène courant dans la villa.

Et le sujet de dispute du jour était précisément l'invitation d'un _humain_ dans leur « humble » demeure.

-Il a rencontré Russie! » S'exclama Danemark, le dos droit essayant de paraître plus grand de quelques centimètres. (**LES** quelques centimètres qui lui manquaient pour être exactement à la même taille que son rival.)

-Russie n'a aucune raison de vouloir nous traquer ! » Répondit Suède avec son habituel accent incompréhensible. « Tu le connais, rien ne lui plaît plus que de voir le sentiment de trahison dans les yeux des gens qu'il vide de leur sang! »

Danemark ferma les poings:

-On en sait rien, de toute façon, c'est pas deux heures en présence d'un humain qui vont nous compromettre ! »

-Sealand ! » déclara Suède en cessant d'accorder de l'intention à Danemark qui fulminait sur place : « Tu diras à ton ami que tu annules l'invitation. »

-Quoi ? » hurla Danemark « Et il va invoquer quoi, comme raison, hein ? Le fait qu'on ait peur de faire quelque chose de déplacé ? Ou alors que l'un d'entre nous décide que finalement, les ours, ça craint et l'égorge dans le salon ? »

Sealand fit semblant de trouver le journal du jour subitement très intéressant.

-Tu sais parfaitement que les risques sont trop grand ! » répondit Suède en fronçant -encore plus- les sourcils « imagine que l'un d'entre nous oublie qu'on est pas censé avoir une force ou une vitesse surhumaine ? »

Norvège apparut soudainement entre les deux. Suède le montra de la main :

-C'est de ça que je parle ! »

-Faisons un vote. » Déclara le plus petit avec son calme habituel. Danemark secoua la tête, se tourna vers les deux garçons restant sur le canapé et demanda :

-Qui veut que l'humain vienne demain, pour qu'on puisse savoir ce que Russie veut? » Il leva aussitôt la main et regarda avec plaisir Islande lever la sienne sans lever les yeux de son livre, et Sealand l'imiter avec hésitation.

Norvège croisa les bras, et clôt la discussion en déclarant :

-Je suis entouré _d'idiots_.

* * *

RAR:

**Celle que vous connaissez pas:** Oui, j'aime pas beaucoup Twilight non plus...Même carrément pas! Mais je dois bien avouer que l'univers se prète assez bien aux fanfictions, puisque les vampires perdent toute diabolicité (ahah ça veut rien dire) et qu'ils ne sont "justes" que des agneaux torturés ;), oui certaines parties de cette fanfiction seront sombres, mais je me connais haha! Je suis juste beaucoup trop fleure bleu pour faire des trucs trop trash! (Ah, je les ai tous lu. Damn me et ma curiosité ! haha) Oui Sufin Dennor, et quelques autres, parce que moi et les histoires linéaires, ça ne me connait pas! haha! Je vais pulvériser le roman. Complètement, en fait :/ . C'est juste le concept des vampires plus ou moins innoffensifs que je reprends. Enfin surtout le fait qu'ils puissent être "végétariens". Merci beaucoup pour la review, et DESOLEE Pour le retard!

Bien évidemment, merci aussi à **emimix3**, **Liinwe**, **Nanabast**, **Jane Foster **et** Shigure-sensei**!

* * *

**Merci à ceux qui auraient lu, et MERCI INFINIMENT MAIS VRAIMENT DE L'INFINI ET AU DELÁ JUSQU'Á L'AUTRE BOUT DE L'INFINI à ceux qui me laisseraient un commentaire. Je vous aime vraiment. **  
**Et encore, désolée pour le retard. Hihi. **


End file.
